Rokudaime
by dragongreen
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village. Konoha. Calm, peaceful and serene. Its famous village delicacy: Ramen. Favorite color: Orange. Village attitude? HappyGoLucky. Why? Konoha has a new Hokage. Sasunaru kakairu etc. YAOI. FLUFF.


Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto. If I did…well you could probably guess from reading this.

A/N: I was inspired by the fan fiction Viewpoints by Avmin. I loved that story! I agree that there aren't enough stories based on a Hokage Naruto. This is just fluffy fun because I've been reading too much angst. Excuse me if there are any errors…I don't have anyone to edit my story beside myself. Enjoy!

Warnings: Its Yaoi. It you are offended by it, than there's nothing and no one stopping you from going somewhere else. Please don't nag about it to me. I have this warning up and all I can say is that it's going to stay that way through out the fiction.

Rokudaime

Trudging through the elegant hallway, Rokudaime slowly made his way to the lavish office. Perhaps leaving for ramen on the job wasn't the best method for relieving stress. After eating copious amounts of Konoha's prized delicacy Rokudaime did not feel in the mood for walking.

Sagging his shoulders he slid open the shoji only to be greeted by the sight of one irritated Uchiha Sasuke, the bane of his life and personal (personal, personal, _personal_) bodyguard. Three people stood waiting behind the dominant Uchiha.

"Ah, Welcome back! I believe you completed your mission successfully?" Hokage asked brightly as he tried to ignore the murderous bodyguard that impatiently dragged him towards his chair. The tree other ninja's, jounin to be exact, nodded.

"Good." The Hokage immersed himself in his paperwork, attempting to redeem himself to Sasuke, the only one who truly knew he had been ditching his work…again. Noticing that none of the jounin where leaving, he lifted his head and his curious blue eyes regarded the ninjas.

"Uh," He smartly began. "May I inquire as to what you need?"

"Hokage-sama," The Uchiha began, an exasperated edge in his voice, "You ordered them to personally meet with your highness,"

_What! I did no such thing! When did I say that? oh no, I think I forgot to write it down… C'mon your 'kage! Smoothly pick yourself up. SMmoootTHLY. _

"Oh." The three ninjas looked worriedly at their superior.

"OH! Oh yes! Of course!" _Not good enough! Say something more to make it sound more convincing._ "You were a couple minutes late gentlemen," the Rokudaime scolded. _Doh! You Idiot! You weren't even here how should you know?_

Sasuke's eye twitched. He opened his mouth to chastise the Hokage about not being there to know but was cut off by a series of gasps coming from the direction of the three jounin.

"_Amazing, _Hokage-sama! How did you know when you weren't even _here?_" The Hokage sat erect in his chair for a moment, not processing the meaning of what the shocked jounin were saying. Sasuke coughed. Suddenly understanding that the jounin must have been late coincidentally fitting with his excuse, Rokudaime scrambled to find a plausible answer. He settled on tapping his blonde head with his index finger and winking. An easy solution to many awkward situations. The jounin gawked, a whole new respect in their hearts for their Hokage.

Sasuke was shaking his head at Hokage-sama's pitiful antics.

"Anyway, you're dismissed," The blonde Hokage waved his hand as if shooing his ninja's away. "You can have a week long break,"

Exited looks pasted on the young jounin faces; even they had forgotten that they had spent a significant amount of time going to The Hokage's office only to end up doing absolutely nothing.

Rokudaime buried his head into his paperwork, once again applying himself to fooling his subjects that he actually worked and did important things.

As the jounin were leaving, Haruno Sakura entered the room, her arms brimming with paperwork smiling brightly at Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, more documents," She said shortly before leaving.

She gave a simpering smile to Sasuke before strutting out the room and shutting the shoji, leaving only the Hokage and his zealous Guard.

Hokage slumped back.

He shivered as he felt a finger trace his neck and a warm breath whispered against his ear.

"I think I need to punish you for leaving your duties," Sasuke's husky voice trembled slightly before he felt a wet, slick tongue lathe his ear with attention.

"Naruto."


End file.
